


Ice-self 冰朋

by AutumnTing



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnTing/pseuds/AutumnTing
Summary: 時序在 Frozen 2 之後。-------
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 時序在 Frozen 2 之後。
> 
> \-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望開頭不會嚇到太多人。但我當年可是把 JE 寫到拆散的人。我一直努力把他們想得現實一點，那樣更像是真實活著的人物。
> 
> 看完 Frozen 2 以後就一直反覆在想，怎麼樣才能繼續這兩個人的故事。就像製作 Frozen 的團隊原本沒有想要演續集，我寫《冬之夢》的時候也沒有留下續集的空間。不過，本質上這個故事還是近似於《冬之夢》的後續，假使他們當年相遇了卻不能相守，經過幾年，當雙方都有了成長與改變，那有些事情就會從絕望變成可能了吧。
> 
> 對我來說，我沒有力氣再去寫一次他們相識相戀，反正腦中想寫的浪漫(與狗血)情節幾乎都被我寫完了，這次更希望能著重在接納與和解的部分。如果過去寫他們是戀人，這次我更希望他們是靈魂伴侶。就像 Let it go 燦爛而具有爆發力，高潮迭起，情緒激昂。Show yourself 則相對更寬廣、更深沉，往內心探討更多議題。這也是為什麼篇名取為 Ice-self，無論是 Frozen 2 或是 RotG，Jack 和 Elsa 都必須面對的問題的「找尋真正的自己」，找到自己的使命與歸屬。至於中文「冰朋」是發現 "Ice shelf" 中文翻作冰棚，覺得中英都有諧音，就借來用了。
> 
> 預計不會寫太多。十更以內完結吧，順利的話。一切看靈感大神的指示。求保祐。
> 
> 謝謝讀者，也就是，謝謝正看著文字的你。  
> －－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

【序章】

Anna 或許永遠也忘不了那次冬夜。

那天她剛結束女王一日的行程，帶著 Olaf 在Arendelle 的城堡走廊上蹓躂，兩人有說有笑。突然 Olaf 就停下腳步，露出震驚的表情，用他的樹枝手臂指著前方，呼叫著：「我的天，是他！」

他？Anna 想不到什麼人可以讓 Olaf 如此吃驚。她的未婚夫 Kristoff 不會，城堡總管 Kai 也不會。還有什麼人會在城堡已經關上大門休息的時候出現？

她的疑問很快便獲得了解答。只見 Olaf 以他跑步所能及的最快速度往窗邊跑去，大叫：「Jack Frost！」

窗外一片雪白，玻璃上凍結著蕨葉狀的霜紋。白髮的少年將臉貼在了窗戶上，那張好看的臉仍與 Anna 記憶中如出一轍。

Anna 拉開窗戶，冷風直灌了進來，她不禁打了個寒顫。

「抱歉。」Jack 連忙進屋，匆匆將窗戶再度關緊。

他溜進城堡的動作那樣熟練，提醒了 Anna，他曾經多常出入這裡，又曾經和她們姊妹倆以及 Olaf 多麼親近。

「真開心見到你，Anna。你現在是女王了嗎？Elsa 在哪裡？」Jack 問。

「嗨！嗯，第一個問題，對，我是女王。第二個問題，她在……森林裡？」

Anna 話音未落，Jack 就已大叫：「不！所以傳言是真的？你篡位了？」

Anna 一時震驚到說不出話，一旁的 Olaf 倒是出聲了：「等等，什麼？不是，才不可能，Anna當然沒有篡位！」

各種思緒在 Anna 的腦中亂竄－－什麼東西！Jack 沿途飛過來的時候都在路上聽說了些什麼啊？

「Elsa 自願放棄王位！因為她決定留在北方的魔法森林裡面！」Anna 試著解釋，卻越說越覺得不妙，這聽起來還真的很像是歷史上所有曾經篡位的君王的說詞，活像是她把 Elsa 流放邊疆一樣。

「拜託告訴我這是怎麼一回事。」Jack 說。

Olaf 開始展現他出神入化的比手畫腳奇技。「聽好了！有一天，原本只是個普通的家庭遊戲之夜，然後Elsa 聽到了一個神秘的聲音，……最後，Elsa 已經是第五靈，她決定留在魔法森林，而 Anna 就變成了Arendelle 的女王！」

Jack 聽完以後，說：「這絕對是我這次來 Arendelle 遇到最意外的事情：Olaf 的講故事能力。」

「我想這多虧他學會了認字和讀書呢！」Anna 略帶驕傲地說，畢竟是她教 Olaf 學會的。「所以，你想找 Elsa 吧？要不要今天晚上留在這裡，明天再出發？或者你也可以等到星期五，她那天晚上會來城堡。」

「謝謝你。不過老實說，我一點都不想再等了。如果真的找不到她，我星期五再回來。」

Jack 說完，轉身便要從窗戶飛走。不過 Anna 叫住了他。「嘿，只是先跟你說一聲，Elsa 現在……不太一樣。」

「我剛才聽到了，她變成了第五靈。但我想我要認出她並不難。謝謝了。」

Olaf 說：「等下，你要是現在就這樣跑掉，很不夠朋友！我還以為我們是朋友，應該敘敘舊、喝點熱巧克力、玩個拼字遊戲……」

Jack 蹲下來，平視著小雪人，說：「我們是朋友！我一定很快就會再回來，只要我找到 Elsa。抱歉，我真的必須先見到她。」

「沒關係，我們都理解。」Anna 牽起 Olaf 的手，朝著 Jack 揮手道別。「祝你好運，Jack Frost！」

Jack 的身影很快在細雪中隱去。Anna 回身走向寢室，一面反覆想著（同時在心裡笑著），噢天，篡位？不知道 Elsa 聽了會有什麼反應。希望她也會覺得很好笑。她一定覺得好笑。希望她沒事。希望她再次見到這位曾讓她心碎的精靈時，不會太難過。

難過。嗯，上一次 Elsa 見到 Jack ，是什麼情況？

Anna 停下了還在轉動門把的手，和 Olaf 交換了一個不安的眼色。他們剛才做對了嗎？

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

【一】

一路向北。Jack 記得他們是這樣說的。往北方再北方，一片茂密的森林。也許會見到幾頂帳篷或是幾隻馴鹿，Elsa 應該就在不遠處。

夜裡並不容易見到這些標的物，所以他最後只找了棵結實的大樹，準備在上頭窩著休息直到日出。他開始納悶自己為什麼不久前不接受 Anna 的提議，舒舒服服在城堡裡過夜。不過他很快就想起來了，他難以忍受見到城堡卻見不到 Elsa。那裡含有的回憶太多了。

Jack 曾試著不要再去想 Elsa 的事。這可以很困難，也可以很簡單。Bunnymund 曾經說過，總有一天回憶都會褪色。對其他幾位早已存在了上千年的守護者而言，遺忘才是日常。就像 Tooth 忘了自己多久沒離開過宮殿，或者 North 也算不清自己有幾隻小精靈在工坊裡。他們說，工作才是重點，專注在當下，能守護現在的小孩子才最要緊。

而 Elsa 早已脫離孩子的年紀很久，連 Anna 都準備要結婚了。這也不過像是彈指之間的事。

但是人群竊竊私語的流言讓 Jack 不禁決定拋下一切，再度動身前往那北方的國度。他當然不相信那些說 Anna 將「邪惡的女巫 Elsa」流放後取而代之的鬼扯，所有的消息在傳了千里以後都會變調，然而荒謬的傳聞之中必然帶著扭曲之後的真實。目前看來他最初的猜想沒錯，至少 Elsa 真的不再是女王了。

更多問題接踵而至，那麼她現在是「誰」？Anna 與 Olaf 給了些片段，但不夠。他想要知道更多。

東方漸起魚肚白，Jack 繼續往北前進。他們稱那片地區魔法森林，而 Jack 逐漸接近時，隱隱已感覺到不尋常之處。世界上還有很多魔法依然強勢存在的角落（在文明逐步侵蝕自然的時候），他通常知道在哪裡，而懂得敬而避之。所有的魔法之間都存在著迴避與牽制，就連 Tooth 都說過在歐洲有著不歸她管轄的牙齒分部。

比如，風靈。Jack 自認與風是常年好友。他打從湖裡浮起來時，就開始和這些調皮的傢伙打交道了。多年下來他已經能御風而行，到了森林的邊緣，他卻感到載他而來的風逐漸消弱了下來。他落在地面，踩著泥土上新結的霜。與此同時，另一種風圍了過來，在他的臉頰旁輕撫而過，繞著他的法杖打轉。

「嗨。」Jack 試著打招呼。「我是為了 Elsa 來的。」

風靈不知道是否聽懂了他的話語，一陣旋風捲起，將 Jack 托到了空中。他握緊了法杖，感到風靈帶他迅速地往森林深處飛去。當他從樹幹間疾掠而過，所經之處盡覆上了一層雪白的冰霜。樹枝上僅殘的幾片枯葉也隨著冬風飄落。

風漸止息。Jack 見到了 Anna 和 Olaf 向他所描述的那種部落。數十個由木材與織物所搭建的尖頂帳篷，幾處正燃燒著的火堆，與旁邊烤火的人。沒有人察覺到 Jack 的到來，除了有個人打了個噴嚏，還有幾個人往火堆更靠近了幾寸。大致上無害，Jack Frost 的影響力在火堆旁並不大。

Jack 走來走去，偶爾不小心從看不見他的人身上穿過去，很快把整個營區繞遍了，卻沒有見到 Elsa。難道她在帳篷裡？但他不能就直接這樣鑽進帳篷裡找人。

一隻在火堆旁邊的小生物吸引了 Jack 的注意力。那是隻淺藍色的爬蟲類，身上有著紫紋。有點像是蠑螈。Jack 沒有看過這種生物，但他曾聽過火蜥蜴的傳說。

「嘿。」Jack 朝著火靈湊近。後者用好奇的大眼打量著這位不知名的神祕訪客。

「你也是 Elsa 的朋友，對嗎？你有沒有可能知道……」

「噢，天哪！」

Jack 的問話才到了一半，突然被某個輕柔的聲音所打斷。他急忙抬起頭，卻見那人一身雪白，長髮輕揚。陽光照射在她胸前的菱狀晶飾，折射出淡淡的碎光。她瞪大眼、張大嘴，顯而易見吃了一驚。

Jack 站起身，看著眼前確實是自己尋找的人，不禁也詫異萬分。除了突如其來，更因為 Elsa 的轉變如此巨大而耀眼。親眼所見勝於千言萬語，Anna 所說的「她有點不太一樣」，根本不足以形容其萬分之一。

「真的是你嗎，Jack？」她朝他靠近了一步。他竟然感到有些緊張。

「是我，千真萬確。」

「跟我來，好嗎？」

Elsa 招手示意他跟上，身後晶白的薄紗披風在風中裊裊而動，往雪深處走去。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

她當然記得 Jack Frost。那個闖進她的世界，並將之翻轉了過來的冰雪精靈。

曾經 Elsa 以為，所謂的冰雪精靈不過是她自己幼時的幻覺，是過度孤單時想像出來的不存在的朋友，就像 Anna 曾經對畫中的聖女貞德說話那樣。即使有過徵兆，她也從未繼續探尋下去。他始終是個模糊如霧的影子，甚至不確定是否真有輪廓。

然而在加冕典禮的事件以後－－當她終於藉著 Anna 的幫助，學會了收放自如操控自己的力量，並與之和平共處－－她逐漸能夠清晰無比地見到他，那個經常帶著惡作劇般的微笑，淘氣地在空中飛來飛去的白髮少年。他自稱為 Jack Frost。

那是 Elsa 畢生首次切實感受到魔力的共鳴。Jack Frost 與她都能帶來霜雪，儘管兩人的背景相異，力量的本質卻是如此相似。就像用著不同的語言，唱著的卻仍是同一支歌謠。那是很神奇的感覺，像是失落已久的缺角終於補上吻合的一塊。

當Elsa 找回了童年時以冰雪魔法逗樂 Anna 的能力，甚至擴及到連她的子民都能在夏天溜冰時， Jack 是第一個反過來逗樂她的人。事實證明，他完全是箇中翹楚。

他們曾經爭相在城堡大廳裡造出各式各樣的冰雪生物，幾乎快把那裡變成了一座白色動物園。

「這些是什麼東西？」Elsa 看著這些彷彿來自另一個世界的怪獸，有些甚至她連在書上都沒有讀過。  
「哈哈！讓我來替你上一課。這毛茸茸、頭上有角的，是美洲野牛，那邊蹦蹦跳跳的，是袋鼠。」Jack 爽朗的笑聲迴盪在大廳間。  
「袋－－鼠？」Elsa 有些艱難地學著發音。  
「沒錯！他們可是來自一片很神奇的大陸。還有這是無尾熊，可愛吧？」  
Anna 也在一旁玩得不亦樂乎，喊著：「我不相信，一定有些生物是你自己亂編的。但是獨角獸應該是真的吧？還有，你有沒有見過大象？」  
「我覺得大象也是真的。你說呢，Sven？」Kristoff 帶著馴鹿夥伴，也加入了這場雪白的狂歡節。

原本 Elsa 對這座大廳一直有些芥蒂。誠然這是城堡裡最寬敞最美麗的廳堂，但也是她八歲那年失手以魔法誤傷了 Anna 的地方。她後來花了許多時間調整自己，在這邊辦過宴會，讓笑聲充滿城堡。而在白雪飄落的此刻，看著 Anna 與 Kristoff、Olaf 在雪堆裡開懷大笑，好像童年的畫面不只湧了上來，甚至是變得更加完美了。

她不記得確切是什麼時候了，但 Arendelle 甫上任不久的冰雪女王漸漸意識到，她似乎對這位來路不明的冬日精靈產生了不尋常的情愫。（她只能說是來路不明。對，是有一座湖、有一位月中人等等，但這些彷如童話故事的情節，和來路不明也幾無分別。）

Elsa 不敢說什麼。即使她一次又一次沉醉在與 Jack Frost 共度的回憶，為了些也許只是不經意的小動作而心神蕩漾，或者冬天來到尾聲時如何地感到悲傷。

她知道愛可以戰勝恐懼，可是她沒有想像過的是，她這次恐懼的對象是愛。

「不是，你害怕的是未知！」Anna 氣得要對她大吼。「而且你真正的恐懼是『失去愛』。你懂嗎？就像你不會恐懼巧克力，但你會害怕失去巧克力，對吧？抱歉，這個例子好像有點奇怪－－不管了，總之，你不可以這樣！」

Elsa 沒有聽勸。（否則她就不會是那個任性地從加冕典禮上逃跑、拋下自己的國家的女王了。）當她與 Jack 在那年初春道別時，她心想的是永別。女王的寶座是道天生的枷鎖，她必須對自己的子民負責，她當時全心全意如此認為。魔法與精靈，玩笑與冰雪，那都只該留在心裡。或許偶爾拿出來在派對上表演一下，就是她所能奢求的最多了。

但 Elsa 現在在這裡，魔法森林裡四下無人的積雪空地。而 Jack Frost 終究還是在這裡找到她了。


	3. Chapter 3

周遭似無異狀，但 Jack 還是感覺身邊的一切實在太不可思議。無論是眼前身著白紗的 Elsa ，或者這座隱隱透出深沉魔力的森林，都有如另一個世界。

他忍不住想，那麼當時他帶著一根法杖跳進了 Arendelle 的城堡，對著 Queen Elsa 笑吟吟地介紹自己的身家背景，大概也算是把另一個世界帶給了她。他大概懂了，為什麼過去 Elsa 總認為他的存在過度虛幻。畢竟她對他的了解遠不及他對她，他可是從這位女王還是小公主時，就默默地留意著她的冰雪能力。

不過 Jack 是個愛冒險的人。Elsa 與魔法森林的祕密並不能嚇到他，而只是讓他更好奇發生了什麼事。

Elsa 擺了擺手，示意 Jack 坐下。兩人並肩坐在林中一棵倒下的枯木樹幹上，四周雪白得安靜。

「嗯。所以，你過得還好嗎？」Jack 問。

Elsa 微微一笑，聳起肩頭，眼神透出只可意會的自在與瀟灑。

「我會告訴你發生了什麼事。」Elsa 說，「當然，如果你願意聽的話。」

「我當然願意！不過我想先問一件可能有些奇怪的事……你是活人嗎？」

Elsa 不禁笑出了聲。「你知道，我是第五靈。然後我確實存在在這裡。」

「我應該不需要再次提醒你－－」

「你已經超過一百歲了，對，我知道。你想要說沒有事情能嚇到你了，是嗎？」Elsa 說，「以前我覺得這很不可思議，現在我甚至遇到了更不可思議的事。天曉得這座森林、或者其他的四靈、還有阿托哈蘭有多麼古老。」

「一百歲以精靈來說，還年輕得很，我相信他們都比我資深。嗯，不管怎麼樣，我很想聽聽你的故事。這精采的程度很有可能會超越我在過去一百多年來所聽過或遇過的任何一個故事。」

「好。如果你先去找過 Anna 和 Olaf ，他們應該已經說過一些了吧？就是今年秋天，我聽到一個神祕的聲音。她用一種......讓人揮之不去的方式在呼喚我。我不確定那是什麼，但總覺得不是邪惡的東西。」

Jack 忍不住問：「那聲音是怎麼樣子的？『Elsa！Elsa！』這樣叫你嗎？」

「才沒有！那是你才會做的事吧？」 Elsa 笑了。「如果真的是你在叫我，我就不去了。」

「怎麼會！」

「這樣很過分！是你的話，你應該要直接過來找我。」Elsa 尷尬地笑了一下。「不過，雖然知道不是你，但我的確有想起你...... 不知道該說那個聲音是在引誘我，或者是鼓勵我。她曉得我的魔力一直被關在城堡裡。外頭的世界雖然是一片未知，讓我害怕、遲疑，但也讓我好奇，而且天知道我有多渴望出走。」

「所以你回應了這個召喚。」

「對，接下來的事情大概 Olaf 都說過了。我又闖了禍，整個 Arendelle 的人民因為我而不得安寧。我知道我一定得把這件事情解決，所以我們就前往北方，穿過迷霧，來到了這片森林。」

Elsa 頓了一下，又說：「我和你說過，當我在北山的冰宮，我覺得孤單，但自由。而在魔法森林裡，和 Northuldra 一起，我不但擁有自由，而且有了一群真正接納我的親人。所以......我在這裡也會想起你，Jack，因為你曾經用一樣的方式接納了我。你真正清楚了解我還有我的魔法，而且你讓我很快樂。我們現在能再次見面，我實在很驚喜。謝謝你。」

聽了這一番話，Jack 也感到驚喜。「我原本甚至不知道該不該來找你，但我實在有點太擔心了。我還記得你那時候說，隔年的冬天不想再見到我了。而且－－」

「抱歉，我錯了，錯得離譜。」

「－－你甚至還說，你說你的責任是當個好女王。你不該再使用那麼多的魔力，還有不該整天跟看不見的精靈鬼混。」Jack 把這些記憶中時不時如鬼魅般糾纏他的話語全都吐了出來。

「鬼混？」Elsa 挑起眉毛，「天哪，我真的用了這種詞嗎？我當時一定真的、真的很生氣。不要誤會，我指的是對自己生氣。」

「沒關係。我承認其實那有點好笑。」Jack 說。

兩人都笑了起來。Jack 發現歡笑的 Elsa 實在很美。白金色的秀髮如今不再梳理成辮，而是自在地散落肩頭，襯著她優雅的臉頰與脖頸。一雙大眼裡少了牽掛國事的煩憂，而盈滿回歸自然的靈秀。卸下宮廷生活的濃妝艷抹，簡單分明的輪廓更顯美好。

Jack 其實一直不確定該怎麼樣看待 Elsa。他很在乎她，那是肯定的。但他說不上原因。是她與生俱來的冰雪能力讓他有了同類的感覺？或者純粹因為她優雅迷人又不失風趣，是個很棒的朋友？在他釐清頭緒以前，Elsa 便在那年冬末對他說了再見。他不得不懷著痛苦的打擊，幾乎是用逃的離開了 Arendelle。

如今真的再次見了面，Jack 的疑惑似乎並沒有減少。不過，至少得知 Elsa 原來始終在乎著自己，Jack 再開心不過。他難得感到自己很接近「活著」。

（待續）


	4. Chapter 4

日光從扶疏的枝椏間透進來，在地上留下交橫樹影。此時太陽已高掛半天，林地間的對話還延續著。

「謝謝你和我分享這些。」Jack 說。

「也謝謝你。」Elsa 說。

「我想，我也有事情要和你分享。」Jack 頓了一下，「是很重要的事！」

Elsa 感到自己的心跳突然劇烈。「是嗎，什麼事情？」

Jack 勾起嘴角一笑：「嗯，我現在是守護者了！」

Elsa 驚訝得忘了要緊張。「你是說，像 Santa，或是 Sandman，還有復活節的－－」

「沒錯！誰能想到呢？搗蛋鬼名單上的第一人，現在也成為了 North 那傢伙的同伴啦，哈哈！記得我和你說過，我一直不知道自己存在的目的是什麼，也不知道為什麼沒有人類可以見到我嗎？成為守護者以後，這些問題全都解決了。」

Jack 想到自己前陣子與 Pitch Black 的大戰，不禁越說越興奮。

「我現在有了同伴，可以負起責任，可以對抗夢魔，保護世界上所有的孩子－－你怎麼了嗎？」 Jack 留意到 Elsa 似乎瑟縮了一下，但不該是因為寒冷。

「沒事，你繼續說吧，我很想聽。」

「好。我想說的是，我也要謝謝你。我想謝謝你曾經陪伴我，過去和你還有你的家人相處的時光實在很開心。我想在那過程中，我更了解人類，也更了解自己，也就更有能力去......掌握一些事情。這並不在月中人的意料之中。我留意到你的魔法能力，然後認識了你，這都完全是個巧合。也許我至少在過去證明了，除了惡作劇以外，我還能夠做很多事吧？我真的能夠關心人類吧？這一切可能都只是我的猜測，但我真的想過，假如不是遇見了你，月中人說不定要再等個兩百年，才願意把守護者的責任交給我。當然，你對我的意義不只這樣。就算我的世界現在變得更豐富了，你還是......很特別的。其他的守護者接納我成為他們的同伴，我守護的孩子們接納我為他們帶來歡樂，不過你－－還有你的家人－－我不知道該怎麼說。」

Jack 微仰起頭，呼了口氣。他實在很少說這麼久的話，不過他知道自己還有更多更多的話沒有說完。他還想和 Elsa 說說牙仙的宮殿、復活節兔子的彩蛋大軍、還有他居然找到了自己的過去，知道自己曾經也是個人類，有家庭，有朋友，有深愛的妹妹。當然，還有那群最可愛的孩子，義無反顧地相信他，並且是他身為守護者最重要的職責所在。

幸好，現在擁有的時間比過去都悠長，足以讓他細細講述。

「也許我應該重新認識你，守護者 Jack Frost？」Elsa 說。

「我想我還是我自己，只是多了些新的責任。你呢，魔法森林的 Elsa？」

「我也還是我自己，只是不再是女王了。所以我－－」

「現在可以和精靈鬼混了？」Jack 直接打斷她的話，哈哈笑著。

Elsa 忍不住因為羞赧和愧疚而撇開了頭，但也無可否認心底的喜悅。過去她鍾情於 Jack Frost，感覺如履薄冰。如今那層冰變得厚實了，她甚至可以在上面起舞。

北風凜冽而強勁，在蕭瑟的樹林間颳起零落的枯枝殘葉。日光斜照，看上去明亮和煦，卻沒有投下多少溫熱予人間。在這冰天雪地的極寒之地，恐怕也只有身懷冰魔法的第五靈以及屬於冬日的守護者，能夠絲毫不畏寒冷，談笑自若。

Elsa 提議，趁著天色暗下來以前可以在四周逛逛，好好欣賞這座森林。冬季的日光短暫而難得，Jack 自然明白，於是他們很快就出發了。

他們時而步行，細緻感受身旁景物帶來的氛圍；時而乘風，讓風靈帶他們往更遠的地方飛去。Elsa 如數家珍介紹各個地方：一行人最初遇到 Northuldra 之處、先王與先后的船骸、她替 Anna 和 Olaf 造了艘小船送走他們的溪旁、石巨人的棲息地與已毀壞的舊水壩、她馴服了水靈並前往阿托哈蘭的海邊……。

從空中鳥瞰，魔法森林彷彿綿延至天際。數千棵挺拔的林木如衛兵直立，守護這片古老且神聖的土地。Jack 揮動了幾下法杖，只見細雪飄降，逐漸染白枝頭，整座森林像是披上了一襲銀白色的紗袍。

「我很高興你的魔法在這座森林依然管用。」Elsa 說。

Jack 搔了搔下巴。「這個嘛，我想，我畢竟是自然的一部分。」

「嗯。」Elsa 沉默了一會。「而我是森林的一部分。」

（待續）


	5. Chapter 5

【五】

星期五晚上是 Arendelle 王室家庭慣例的遊戲之夜。這是消去女王一週朝政疲累的好時光，Anna 一向對這天十分期待。但自從幾天前在城堡裡與 Jack Frost 不期而遇，然後又看著他匆匆遠去，她現在不禁越來越忐忑不安。

不管怎麼樣，Elsa 今晚總是該出現的。Anna 一面和 Kristoff 商量再三，一面忍不住又多吃了好幾顆巧克力，試圖緩解焦慮。

教堂鐘聲敲響了八聲，來自北方森林的第五靈準時出席了城堡的聚會。而在她身旁，多了一位只有相信之人才能看見的冬日精靈。當 Anna 和 Olaf 見到他們時，激動與興奮完全溢於言表。Kristoff 更是驚訝得合不攏嘴，笑鬧著說 Jack Frost 真不夠意思，要來 Arendelle 也不通知一聲，還先跑去魔法森林。

「所以我們要玩些什麼？大富翁？賽門說？還是捉迷藏呢？」Olaf 繞著 Jack 興奮地打轉，依然是 Jack 記憶中那個純真樂天的小雪人。

他們圍成一圈在沙發上坐下：Elsa、Anna、Kristoff、Olaf、還有Sven也一起來了（只是牠沒有坐沙發）。Jack 看著感情邁入下一階段的 Anna 與 Kristoff、身體被換成了永凍土的 Olaf，只覺得一切既熟悉又陌生。他很感激 Elsa 帶著他進入這個家。在他隻身遊蕩，不為任何人所知道時，這更是彌足珍貴。而現在他雖然成了守護者，依然珍視著這個溫馨的地方。

Elsa 清嗓宣布：「我想，我們今天晚上可以跟 Jack 說說『圓弧』(Revolute) 的故事。」(註)

Jack 還來不及問這是什麼樣的故事，Olaf 就迫不及待跳下沙發，走上地毯，伸出他的樹枝手臂比畫著。

「讓我來！我們可以來個比賽，看誰講得最好。聽好了，不久之前，在 Arendelle 發生了一場奇怪的疫病......」

Olaf 接著講述的故事完全超乎 Jack 的意料。他知道夢魔會讓小孩子心生恐懼，半夜作噩夢，並威脅到守護者聯盟的勢力。但沒想過，原來成年人的恐懼還能更上一層，不僅形象化，更大範圍影響到其他人。這樣罕見的情況理應和 Elsa 天生的魔力脫不了關係。難道 Pitch Black 還曾經試著掌握 Elsa，就像他曾經對 Sandman 做的那樣？

Jack 總算曉得，為什麼當他對 Elsa 提到自己過去的經歷，Elsa 會在聽到夢魔時瑟縮了。Pitch 說過的那句話驀然在 Jack 心頭浮現：「有什麼比恐懼和寒冷更相配？」

在 Olaf 的講解告一段落時，Elsa 緩緩說道：「所以......我也曾經見過黑色的細沙。如果我曾經讓 Pitch Black 的力量增強，我真的很抱歉......」

「別這麼說。Pitch 很難纏，他總是知道我們內心恐懼什麼，厲害時甚至能反過來利用我們。我們可愛的金沙人 Sandy 也曾經遭到他的毒手，但 Sandy 後來成功恢復了，感覺甚至比以前還強壯。我相信你也是一樣，無論在你身上或是整個 Arendelle ，我都感受不到任何恐懼的氣息。那句話是怎麼說的......殺不死你的只會使你更強壯？」

「謝謝，Jack。」Elsa 說。

「某方面而言，你們－－Elsa 和 Anna－－像我們守護者一樣，都曾經打敗了夢魔！真是非常了不起。」

Jack 剛說完，卻突然想到某個不對勁之處。他問了在場諸位，除了 Sven 那時也因疫病而昏迷不起，其他參與了冒險的人都見過黑沙，卻也都沒有見過 Pitch Black 的具體人形。按理說，Pitch 剛被守護者聯盟打得元氣大傷，不應該還能夠這麼短時間便東山再起。

Jack 努力回想著。大戰以後，Pitch 再也不被孩子們相信。身為恐懼之靈的他，因而也開始有了自己的「恐懼」，而那些黑沙化身的夢魘之馬，嗅到了那些恐懼，便一撲而上……

「原來如此。」Jack 試著揣想一個合理的結論，「你們遇上的恐懼其實是比 Pitch 更原始、更強大的力量－－」

「我記得你稱呼 Pitch Black 是 Bogeyman。不過我們把那些黑沙叫作 Nattmara。」Elsa 說。

「我們稱呼那些黑沙化身的馬匹叫 Nightmare。」Jack 恍然大悟。

所以說，黑沙才是最終之敵，無論名稱為何。那些侵擾人心的恐懼念頭永遠存續，在世界各地的每個角落縮藏著，隨時可能反撲。Pitch Black 是選擇運用那些恐懼力量的人，然則一失手就可能被這股原始強大的夢魘之力所反噬。而 Elsa 與 Anna 那些因心病而遭遇的困難，更顯現恐懼的無所不在。

Jack 感到自己勢必得想些方法，避免類似王國疫病的險境再次發生。

(註：「圓弧」的故事取材自冰雪奇緣官方外傳小說《闇影森林》。)

（待續）


	6. Chapter 6

Jack 決定找個機會讓 Elsa 與其他的守護者見面。雖然她在魔法森林身負重責，而守護者聯盟除非遇到危機，否則平時也不會頻繁聚會。不過他還是先問了 Elsa 的想法。

Elsa 微笑著：「我很樂意。不過，在出發前，我想有位人物我們兩個應該一起見上一面，就是那位始終守護著這片森林的長者。」

她所說的自然是 Northuldra 不言而喻的領袖，白髮的 Yelana。

Jack 原本並沒有見過她，不過當他和 Elsa 一同步入 Yelana 的帳篷，立刻明白了為什麼 Elsa 想要見她一面。Yelana 無庸置疑既是慈祥的長輩也是傑出的首領，即使不開口說話，自然而然都能流露出威信，卻不是令人懼怕，而是徹底地發自內心折服。

無可避免地，當 Jack 踏入帳篷，幾道霜痕就附著在了門簾上，地上也出現幾許蕨葉狀的冰紋。這樣的變化並沒有逃過 Yelana 敏銳的法眼。

「午安，Elsa。你的力量出了什麼問題嗎？」

「謝謝關心，Yelana。不過，那並不是我的力量。」

Yelana 稍微露出了詫異的神情，「這樣嗎？也就是說......」

「是我與四靈以外的魔法。我帶來了一位訪客。」

「啊，我們知道世界很遼闊，而每個角落都可能有神奇的事物。就像我曾聽說過， Arendelle 附近的山上便住著地精。所以，這位訪客為什麼來到此地？他或她有什麼請求嗎？在這座森林裡有著他或她想要的東西？」

「是他。他是我的朋友，Jack Frost。Northuldra 似乎看不見他。」

「原來如此。不熟悉的力量可能會導致我的族人恐慌，我想他們不去看見也未必是壞事。所以你現在也在我的帳篷裡嗎，Jack Frost？」

Jack 以法杖在地上輕觸，冰霜勾勒出他的答案：「是」

Elsa 在 Jack 的協助下，向 Yelana 大致解釋了夢魔的事情。雖然魔法森林目前一切祥和，在身為第五靈的 Elsa 回歸後，也有著比以往更強大的魔力，但是 Elsa 受過黑沙的侵擾，萬一不幸出了差錯，這樣的強大反而有可能為夢魔所用。而另一方面，對抗夢魔的守護者聯盟也可能從她的遭遇中獲得情報。

「這真是玄奧。」Yelana 閉上了眼。「雖然我無法直接看到你，但我們 Northuldra 是太陽之子，而我感覺到你似乎是月亮的使者，對嗎？」

Jack 一時驚訝得忘了回答。他只能再次佩服這位睿智的長老。

「而你與 Elsa 之間......無論你們有什麼樣的任務在身，都盡量去做吧。這片森林一向受到魔法的保護，但也不會脆弱到一時少了第五靈就出事。我會獻上我最深切的祝福。」

Elsa 連忙道謝，優雅地朝 Yelana 行禮。而雖然對方看不到，但 Jack 出自內心的崇敬，也彎腰鞠了個躬。

Jack 想起 Elsa 對他說過，一般的 Northuldra 並不會魔法。不過此時 Yelana 似乎正把族人的天賦發揮到極致－－傾聽自然的聲音。

(待續)


	7. Chapter 7

耶誕老人 North 位於北極的工作室與魔法森林本就相距不遠，在 Jack 的飛行速度之下，更是顯得僅有幾步之遙。花不上半天的時間，他們就抵達了。

北極的工作室一如既往熱鬧，小妖精四處跑來跑去胡鬧，雪怪們勤奮地東忙西忙，周遭洋溢著叮叮咚咚的木槌與鈴鐺聲。在這片亂中有序的堡壘中，所有的守護者都到齊了。地主 North、一身翠綠的牙仙 Toothiana、有著夢幻金色魔沙的 Sandman、總是和 Jack 拌嘴的復活節兔子 Bunnymund、當然還有 Jack Frost 本人。隨同到來的 Elsa 環視左右，就算已經聽過 Jack 講了不少，依然忍不住驚訝。

「所以我說啊，」Bunny 首先開口：「為什麼就為了 Jack Frost 交了個女朋友，要召集我們大家過來？」

「嘿！」Jack 氣得差點想把這隻兔子變成冰棒兔。「我可是有很正經的事情要說。」

North 爽朗大笑：「快說吧，Jack，我們都等著呢！」

「聽著，夢魔又出現了。並且就在不久以前。」Jack 說。

「什麼？」在場除了 Jack 以外的守護者都大吃一驚。

「這是怎麼回事？經過上次的戰鬥，Bogeyman 少說應該也得等個好幾百年，才有可能東山再起！」Bunny 尖叫著。

Jack 和 Elsa 試著把先前在 Arendelle 發生的事情交代一遍，包括 Elsa 的惡夢與恐懼、Anna 夢中的巨狼、瀰漫 Arendelle 的疫病、還有最關鍵的， Anna 最後如何拯救了危在旦夕的王國與女王。

North 以手托腮，來回踱步。「原來是這樣。幸好最後解決了，而且方法並不讓人意外。人類的信心對付恐懼可是非常有效，記得上次我們戰鬥時，那些孩子只要碰到夢魘黑馬，就會讓黑沙立刻變成金黃色的夢沙嗎？」

Sandy 在一旁點頭附和，頭上的金沙形成了一個贊許的手勢。

「但是 Jack 擔心的也有道理，」Tooth 說，「 Elsa 從小生活在恐懼中，又天生擁有強大的魔力，的確對黑暗勢力而言是很好的容器。無論是那些黑馬或是夢魔，要是再被他們抓到這個機會，那恐怕世界上的孩子又會陷入危機。」

Elsa 神色擔憂。「我實在很抱歉。」

Tooth 急忙飛到 Elsa 的面前，按著她的肩頭。「不需要道歉，Pitch Black 很狡猾，也很強大，萬一出事了也絕對不是你的錯。現在我們該討論的是怎麼樣幫助你，不要讓他有機可乘，也不要讓你再可能陷入恐懼。」

只見五位守護者聚成一圈，迅速召開會議。這次月中人沒有送來信號，他們只能倚靠自己。Elsa 在雪怪的帶領下暫且坐下休息，吃了幾塊小妖精送來的巧克力餅乾。

Elsa 回想著過去的遭遇，恐懼於她似乎始終如影隨形。小時候她害怕自己的魔力，長大後她害怕自己治理不好國家，即使是現在，她也免不了幾分擔憂，害怕 Northuldra 與 Arendelle 的居民之間又起衝突。現在這些守護者們關心的似乎是另一個層次的問題，她戒慎地在一旁觀察，默默想著絕不能再給 Jack 還有他的同伴們帶來麻煩。

不知何時，Jack 已悄然來到，坐在她的身邊。她問會議進行得怎麼樣了。

「大致上還行。我們都同意，像 Anna 這樣來自人類的力量是最強大的，就像是從根源來說，我們守護者的力量也是來自人類孩子們的信念。不過，我們還是準備了一樣東西給你。」

Jack 說完，攤開掌心，上面是一個迷你的木雕玩偶，刻畫的正是 Elsa 的形象，金髮白裙，掛著自在的微笑。玩偶可以從中間橫向打開，在裡面放著一根細細圓圓的小管子。

其他的守護者也都圍了過來。North 說：「那是送給你的禮物。那根管子是信號彈，萬一真的有什麼不對勁，只要用你的魔法把它丟到空中，它就會爆炸，發出守護者的標誌。我們會立刻協助你。」

「沒錯。尤其 North 離你最近，不用太擔心。」Tooth 說，「我們都信任你，Jack 的朋友就是我們的朋友。」

「我們也有叫 Jack 要特別盯著你。」Bunny 說，「我看他只要使出颳暴風雪千分之一的力氣就夠了。」

Elsa 從 Jack 手中接過木雕，站起身來，對四周的守護者說：「各位，我真不知道怎麼感謝你們。謝謝。」

Sandy 揮了下手臂，只見夢沙騰空而起，在 Elsa 身邊環繞了一圈，然後到了她的面前，化為片片金色的雪花。其他守護者全都笑吟吟望著她。

Elsa 感覺自己被接納了。她握著手中的木雕，勇氣驀然浮現。

她知道恐懼不可能消失。只要有珍視的事物，就永遠會有相對應的恐懼。但是守護者－－她很開心 Jack 能擁有這些如此溫暖的夥伴－－幾乎毫無保留關愛她，這給了她很大的鼓勵和慰藉。至少她此刻知道自己不會再輕易被恐懼所擊垮。

白髮的精靈朝她眨了下眼，她輕輕點了點頭作為回應。守護者各個要事在身，忙碌地又各自踏上了歸途。但只在這短短的時間內，除了孩子，此後她亦成了另一種被守護的人。

Jack 後來告訴她，他自己也有一個類似的木雕玩偶。不僅如此，North 也有一個，甚至很可能所有的守護者都各有一個。當 Jack 正式承接下守護者責任的那天，North 授與了他這個木雕。那代表的是守護者皆必備的「本質」。

「這也代表著我的本質嗎？」Elsa 看著手中的迷你玩偶。她把它接上鍊子，掛在脖子上，隨身攜帶如同護身符。

「我不太確定你的本質是什麼。你對我來說還是有點神祕。」Jack 講完，不自禁有些臉紅。

「也許你看得會比我本人還清楚。不過如果說要找問題的答案，我只知道一個最適合的地方： Ahtohallan。」

（待續）


	8. Chapter 8

【八】

從 Elsa 的描述中，Jack 知道 Ahtohallan 是凍寒的冰河，裡頭蘊藏著非比尋常的強大魔力。他聽說， Elsa 在那裡轉化為第五靈、看到了過去水的記憶，卻也不幸在越探越深的時候遭到力量反噬，甚至一度喪命。這讓 Jack 對 Ahtohallan 有了一定的敬畏與驚懼之心。

而 Elsa 也說不準到了 Ahtohallan 會發生什麼事，畢竟她從來沒有帶過任何其他人到那處聖地。Jack 一度感到遲疑，甚至不想去了，但是他的冒險精神終究壓過了擔憂，而且 Elsa 看起來非常希望讓他親自見到 Ahtohallan 。

於是他們穿越大半座魔法森林，到了海岸邊。碧藍海水連接天際，一望無涯，看不到遠方有什麼樣的命運在等待。

Elsa 使出魔力召喚，水靈應聲從海中躍出。Elsa 俐落地縱身翻上馬背，然後向 Jack 伸出手，示意他一起上來。雖然這輩子從沒騎過馬，但 Jack 欣然接受。到了馬背上，他才發現一路顛簸超乎他的想像。他不得不偷偷作弊，靠著風的協助，才能稍微保持住平衡。無論 Elsa 有沒有發現他騎馬時的異常，總之他們一同在水靈的背上，往北方奔馳而去。

一陣疾行後，Jack 終於望見海面上那奇異的冰雪之河。冰晶在陽光的照射之下發出閃耀光芒，宛如天然的一枚巨大寶鑽。即使他活了一百多歲了，歷練比凡人不知道多上幾倍，也從來沒有見過這樣的事物。他在入口處呆望著這條河流的壯觀，同時感受到龐大的魔力一波接一波湧上來，幾乎要將他淹沒。

「為什麼要讓我來這裡呢？我畢竟是個外人。」Jack 小心翼翼探出步伐。

「我不覺得你是。」

Elsa 朝 Jack 伸出手，他沒想太多便握了上去。接著才發現似乎有些尷尬，但也不好再突然放開。於是 Jack 一手拉著 Elsa ，一手仍握著他的法杖。這樣也好，兩樣事物都使他心安。

「我們一起行動，應該很安全。」Elsa 說。「雖然我曾經在這裡失去性命，但同一條河流也把我救了回來，讓我重獲新生。」

「我還是人類的時候，我死在一座湖裡。我還曾經以為那座湖是我的生命起點。」

「是終點，也是起點。」Elsa 說。

Jack 隨著 Elsa 走進冰洞，四周宛若千面鏡的景象讓他嘖嘖稱奇。魔力更加一波一波湧上，那種脈動十分原始而自然，彷如來自大地的呼喚。他意外地發現，這種感覺並不陌生，反而更像是尋回了失落已久的根源。他隨後才意識到，這裡正是 Elsa 魔力的來源。於是或許他在 Ahtohallan 所感受的，正與 Elsa 予他的感覺所差無幾。

他們穿過了一座又一座的冰之殿堂，Elsa 也顯得越來越容光煥發。那樣貌與其說是開心，不如說她更像是回到了家一樣，安詳而自信。

「我想我之所以想帶你過來，是因為在這裡，我曾經感受到這一生前所未有的肯定。」Elsa 停下腳步，僅剩話語迴響在冰洞之中。「據說 Ahtohallan 有著一切問題的答案。」

Jack 環視四周，驚訝地發現冰牆上竟出現了影像。

「你看到了嗎？」Jack 問。

Elsa 搖搖頭。「我看不到你能看到的。不過我想，那就是 Ahtohallan 想對你說的。」

Jack 在周圍的冰牆上看到了過去的 Elsa。她看起來若有所思，怔怔忡忡，凝視著窗外。她在床上作夢，幾縷魔雪在周圍勾勒出夢中情景，美洲野牛追逐著澳洲袋鼠。Anna 在和 Elsa 在爭執，大吼著某些和恐懼相關的字句。Elsa 隻身來到 Ahtohallan ，聲音不大但堅定，「你就是我一生等待的答案。」

Jack 看了看四周，又把目光轉向眼前真實存在的 Elsa。感到她暖和的手仍然握在自己手中，看著她澄澈而閃耀的藍眼裡有自己的倒影。他突然明白了什麼。

「Elsa，我愛你。」他柔和而堅定地開口。

她微微瞪大了眼，雙唇也不自覺張開，但在她臉上很快綻開了笑顏。

「我也愛你，Jack。」

那是 Jack 有生以來聽過最悅耳的幾個字。瞬間彷彿全世界的幸福都傾注於此。解答再清楚不過，他們找到了彼此。

未出口的言語化作親吻，如霜雪凝結在對方的唇。

（待續）


	9. Chapter 9

冬季的白晝極短，當他們走到外頭時，夜已降臨了。一道道幻綠的極光在夜空中一閃而過，斑斕眩目，像是在夜幕上一條舞動的綢帶。對長年居住在冰天雪地的他們來說，眼前情景並不希罕。不過，和對方一起欣賞極光倒是第一次。

Jack 試著開口，聲音中帶著過久未發聲的沙啞。「我以前從不能想像自己擁有愛。你知道，我只會到處惡作劇、玩雪、把各種東西凍起來......」

「那是你的一部分，不是全部。」Elsa 說，「我以前一直小心翼翼別讓自己對你有多餘的感情，我總覺得看不到未來。」

「我們在過去都看不到像現在這樣的未來。我不怪你。」

聽到 Jack 這樣說，Elsa 歉疚的表情逐漸軟化，終至安寧。她徐徐呼了口氣。「現在這樣很好。」

他們曾經相遇、相識，在一季的冬雪中相知、相惜。當時無可奈何的道別讓雙方都碎了心。但神奇地，經過了這段日子的沉潛，兩人都發現了新的自己。這次，或許他們真的能夠相誓、相守。

魔法與自然原乃一體：魔法森林裡四種元素精靈皆源於自然現象，而 Jack Frost 帶來的自然現象其實都來自他的法力。Arendelle 的人民對魔法既恐懼又好奇，Northuldra 對魔法既崇拜而敬畏，守護者保護的孩子們將魔法視為遊戲與夢想。但對於真正帶有魔力的 Elsa 與 Jack 兩人，魔法不過是如呼吸一般自然的事。過去如此，未來仍會繼續。

在極光之下，寒冰之上，魔法似乎靜悄悄的，卻又同時無所不在。來自 Ahtohallan 的力量籠罩著他們，像水一樣承接著，讓兩人的魔法像是輕輕地飄浮，靜謐而詳和。

交扣的指節與緊貼的掌心帶來的是另一種力量。初識的悸動與戀慕沒有被遺忘，但此時的連結更堅固而安穩。如四季遞嬗，葉落了以後必然就是冬天，雪融迎來的便是春天。在星球亙久的運行之下，這樣的規律近乎於永恆。

人類不相信永恆。那時 Anna 身為公主就曾希望有些事物永遠不變，後來卻是一切都變了。

然而對永生的精靈而言，儘管景物與人事都可能全非，自然的法則卻不曾變過。Jack 與 Elsa 本是霜與雪，同而為一，相生相依。

他們之間再無話語。簡單到平凡的「很好」已經囊括所有。

水靈將他們載回陸地，風靈帶他們抵返營區。眾人燃起的火堆熄了，古老而神聖的森林也睡了。兩人似乎是唯一仍醒著的生靈。在入夜漆黑的大地上，彼此的眼眸是最閃亮的恆星。

長夜漫漫，寒氣四逼。Elsa 小小的帳篷裡突然多了一個人，略是擁擠，卻也倍感溫馨。一時間這裡倒顯得比金碧輝煌的宮殿還要來得更舒適宜人。Jack 在這裡睡著了。大概是有 Elsa 在身邊讓他十分心安，全身放鬆，便陷入了深眠。

清早甦醒之時，天色依舊昏暗，熹微的晨光喚起了一些早起的森林居民。Elsa 也屬於早起的這群。Jack 睜開眼，見到她早已精神抖擻坐在一旁，啃著簡單的乾糧當作早餐。

「早安。」Elsa 淺淺一笑。

外頭的世界一片銀白，皚皚的雪景彷彿延伸至天際。寒風中帶著林木的清香，片片雪花凝落在手心。隆冬，是屬於他們的時節 。

願未來的每個冬日，皆如今天。

（全文完）


End file.
